


Daddy

by terajk



Category: Hostel (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dungeons are easier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

The dungeons are easier than this. Than her.

He tries to pretend she's Oli's, but there's no mistaking the dimple in her smile. When Stephanie asks if he's ready now, look what she bought at Frederick's--

"I can't. I just can't."

The doors are locked and the blinds are open, but still she comes, a little girl forever. Who loves her daddy.

In Paris and Belgium and Amsterdam, he'd kept Stephanie locked away safe. The girls 

(on Alex's phone)

in the brothels were just pussy. They weren't his Stephanie.

Edward Saladhands isn't her daddy, which terrifies him most of all.


End file.
